Wizard Lord
"Leave me to my studies. I have far more important matters to deal with – the fate of the Empire may be at stake!" Advanced (Core) Within the Empire, the Lords of the Magical Orders are powerful individuals indeed. They no longer see the world as others do, however, having dedicated their very souls to magic. They now embody their chosen Lore in word, deed and physical form. Should an Elf attain this level of magical skill, he is considered to have completed his minor magic apprenticeship, and is ready to travel to the towers of Hoeth to become a High Mage. Note: Wizard Lords no longer pay dues to their Order. They are, however, charged with preserving the purity of their order, rooting out Chaos worshippers, and ensuring the Orders receive the respect (and monies) due to them. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Magic), Academic Knowledge (any three), Channelling, Charm or Intimidate, Common Knowledge (any three), Magical Sense, Read/Write, Speak Arcane Language (Magick), Speak Arcane Language (Daemonic or Arcane Elf), Speak Language (any four) Talents: Aethyric Attunement or Mighty Missile, Dark Magic or Meditation, Fast Hands or Hardy, Lesser Magic (any two) Trappings: Three magic items, 12 Grimoires Career Entries Master Wizard Career Exits Explorer, Guild Master Little Known Facts Those that practice magic for any length of time find that it slowly but surely begins to alter their perception of reality. It may start with simple things, such as colours becoming more vivid or hearing whispered voices on the wind, but over time it will lead to a fundamental change in the magister’s mind. By the time a wizard attains the rank of lord, he is irrevocably infused with magic, the essence of it seeping into the very marrow of his bones and trickling down into the darkest corners of his psyche. Such an altered perception can result in unusual behaviour and, as all who deal with such powerful wizards know, their mannerisms are more than mere eccentricities. A wizard lord will often stare into the middle distance, muttering under his breath or making strange hand gestures as if in constant dialogue with an unseen force, a consequence of looking constantly into the beyond. Sometimes it is hard for a wizard lord to focus on the present, as his mind wanders back and forth in time or is distracted by the colourful flow of magic that caresses the object he should be concentrating on. Of course, in moments of urgency, a wizard can shake off his reverie, and the source of his distraction becomes the tool with which he forges his great power. The Call to War When a wizard’s power reaches its peak and he attains the highest ranks within the Colleges of Magic, he also takes on a sacred duty to use his power to protect the Empire in times of strife. Members of the Colleges of Magic understand that they were created and are allowed to prosper in order to protect the Empire from those that would destroy it. So, in times of war, the Emperor calls upon his most powerful wizards to march to battle alongside his armies and use their gifts to strike down his foes. It is a duty that wizard lords accept as part of the price of their power and one that most perform willingly. Of course, this duty to the Emperor can come in many forms, and while the most common is service in times of war, it can sometimes manifest in more subtle duties. Wizard lords not averse to open warfare might be expected to pay a tithe of potions or magical artefacts to the Emperor to aid his forces in battle, or might agree to raise some of their apprentices as battle mages, wizards specifically trained to devastate the Emperor’s enemies with destructive battlefield powers.